A Last Request
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: One shot. Severus receives the very worst news and then is asked to relieve Hermione's anxieties. Warning: character death


Severus had been talking with Albus, the new Minister of Magic, when Arthur Weasley came up to them both with the news.

Severus was instantly worried and angry beyond belief; Albus seemed to keep calm though his eyes lost their usual sparkle.

Arthur explained what had happened, how Hermione had been at a Muggle's house doing some post-war counseling when a vengeful Death Eater's wife had come crashing in the room, killing both the Muggles and harming Hermione to within an inch of her life.

All three men were shocked that Hermione had strayed beyond protection but all rushed to St. Mungo's to offer any assistance they could. The diagnosis was not favorable.

They discussed with the Head Healer what could be done for her but didn't receive much cause for hope. Severus was admitted after Albus when Hermione woke up.

Drugged as she was on potions, Hermione broke down crying and brokenly relayed even more distressing news to her ex-professor.

He held her tightly as she sobbed out her story.

"Severus… no one except my healers knows this but I want to tell you first. Perhaps you can break the news to everyone when… when I've gone."

"Hermione, you're not going anywhere." Severus adamantly assured her.

She looked up at him through tear-filled, reddened eyes.

"You've never been an optimist, Severus. You know there's no hope for me." Always the brave and practical one…

Severus said nothing but held her closer. He had grown so attached to her since they had worked together before the war.

Hermione continued her story. "I wanted to fight… to help the Order… if anyone knew the truth, they would never have let me… Severus, I… I have a terrible secret… but I can't keep it any longer."

"You don't have to tell me-"

"No. I do." She tried to calm herself before continuing. "I met a wizard… a while before the war. When the war was over, we were going to get married but he… he died that day and I… I had secretly been… carrying his child." Red crept into her pale cheeks. She had to tell someone, and Severus had grown so close to her in the last few years, he deserved to hear the truth from her own lips as much as she hated to tell him.

Severus was shocked but kept a poker face; unconsciously he held Hermione tighter.

"I magically hid my condition so I could still fight. It- it was almost time for me to deliver but then… this happened…" She choked back more sobs. "The Healers have the baby now… but I can't- I can't stay to take care of her." Hermione buried her face in Severus' shirt and wept.

Severus let her cry until her tears ran dry, gently rubbing her back all the while. He wondered if the day could possibly get any worse. Poor darling Hermione… but he felt like crying himself. She surely didn't have many days left to live- perhaps only hours- he would never see her again. He hugged her even tighter as a wave of grief washed over him. Severus closed his eyes tight, trying to stop the tears from coming.

Hermione slowly ceased crying and looked up into Severus' eyes. "Please… will you take care of her? Give her to a good home, take her somewhere where she will always be loved." A few unshed tears rolled silently down her cheeks. "Tell her… tell her that her mother and father love her and they will always remember her…."

Severus had never felt so low in his life. How could all this be happening? Surely it must be a nightmare.

"Promise me Severus."

He took her head in his hands, wiped away her tears. "_I_ will look after her, Hermione. I'll give her a nice home with me… and I'll always remind her of you." He paused to choke back a sob.

"Severus, I… I didn't mean _you_ had to-"

"No. I will." Severus replied firmly. "I will love her as I have always loved you." He was surprised his voice was steady. He was also surprised at his offer. But he would do it for her. He had never told her his feelings before now but he quashed the idea that if he had told her earlier, things would be different. This was no time for such thoughts.

"Oh Severus…" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry… I should have realized."

Severus turned his head and kissed her lips. She weakly kissed him back.

They both savored the moment, knowing it was their first of that kind, but also their very last.

Hermione felt extremely weak after all her crying so Severus laid her gently back down on the pillow. She gazed drowsily back at him as he swept a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Tell me her name."

"Emily…" Hermione whispered.

"Emily." Severus repeated the name before leaning down and kissing Hermione's lips once more.

She slowly drifted off to sleep, content that she had said all she needed to.

Severus hastily wiped a tear away from his own eye as he promised Hermione's sleeping form that he would raise Emily as their own.

He then quietly left the room, knowing he would never be able to return and see Hermione awake.

……….

**I shall be quiet for a moment so we can all sniffle into our tissues and gather ourselves.**

……

……

……

**I got the idea for this from repeatedly (almost to the point of overkill) watching and listening to _Les Miserables_ around my 18th birthday. The story is loosely based on the events concerning Fantine and her daughter Cosette. I am still shocked that I wrote something so sad and actually killed Hermione off. Usually it's just her parents. Forgive me everyone and I really hoped you enjoyed this despite its very mournful tone. Reviews are accepted and appreciated. **

**sniff **


End file.
